


Cherish The Day

by avintagekiss24



Category: The Red Sea Diving Resort (2019)
Genre: Beach Sex, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Orgasm, Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, rsdr, the red sea diving resort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avintagekiss24/pseuds/avintagekiss24
Summary: You and Ari spend the morning on the beach.





	Cherish The Day

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't let the thotness of Chris Evans in The Red Sea Diving Resort go unnoticed. Sheesh. I wrote this to Sade's Cherish The Day, hence the title and the lyrics incorporated throughout :)

_ You're ruling the way that I move _

_ And I breathe your air _

_ You only can rescue me _

_ This is my prayer _

The pages of your book flutter as another gust of warm wind blows in. You hold the corner down with your finger, your eyes never breaking from the typed words on the page. You wiggle your toes before digging them into the hot sand as the sound of waves crashing continue to add to the soundtrack of the day. Birds squawk, the leaves of the palm trees dance with the breeze, the sun is bright and warm. You can’t get days like this back in Chicago. 

A rustling behind you breaks through the peacefulness of the morning, followed by a string of faint cuss words. You turn slightly, peering over your shoulder as your husband fumbles through the rickety wooden front doors, bringing down the ladder and paint buckets that were perched there. You shake your head and roll your eyes playfully, the smallest giggle rumbling through your chest as you watch him approach. 

His torso is bare, flaunting his incredibly sculpted chest, broad shoulders, and abs. His muscles flex as he moves through the sand, his long, brown hair blowing around his face with the breeze. You chuckle again and turn back to face the water, flipping the page of your romance novel.

“I thought I threw those out.” You comment as he plops down in the sand next to you.

He glances down at his stupidly short dark blue shorts, “You did. I got ‘em out of the trash.”

“Ah.” You nod slowly, “Why? May I ask?”

“Cuz I like ‘em.” He answers simply, rubbing his beard with his fingers, “They’re comfy.”

“Mmm hmm,” You hum, “You a thot. Just admit it.”

He laughs loudly, the sound of it making you smile as you pretend to continue to read the smut in your hands. He shrugs, running his fingers through his hair to sweep it away from his face, “You should know that you can’t turn a hoe into a housewife.”

“You are so right. I don’t even know why I try.” You answer earnestly.

Silence grows between the two of you for a few minutes before he leans over and pecks you on the cheek, “Good morning, beautiful.” 

_ If you were mine _

_ If you were mine _

_ I wouldn't want to go to heaven _

You smile softly and turn to face him, cupping his cheek in your palm. Your eyes scan his happy face as he smiles back at you, his blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight. He’s barely recognizable after only four months. Just six months ago, he was a clean shaven, crew cut, suit wearing investment banker. Now? Your Gucci wearing, metorsexual is a bonafied beach bum. He goes most days half naked, nothing but short shorts covering his body as he moves around the small resort. Shoes and haircuts? A thing of the past for Ari Levinson. 

You were shocked at his grand, master plan when he first laid it out to you months ago. You were scared, really. Your mother suggested he see a psychiatrist, your father suggested a lobotomist. He had a wild look in his eye, his usual calm, collected demeanor was jumpy and excited. You thought maybe something had happened to him. He was mugged at gunpoint or he’d lost millions on some deal he was working on. Maybe he had been embezzling money for years and finally got caught. 

But, nothing had happened. No mugging, no embezzling, no bad deals. He just wanted to leave.  _ Let’s just go, babe. We don’t need all of this shit. Just you and me and the beach, that’s it. That’s all I want.  _ You stared back at him for what seemed like hours, you even had to take a walk around your sleepy suburb neighborhood to clear your mind. You stared up at the ceiling all night as he slept perfectly content next to you. _ I won’t quit if you don’t want me to, but I just… there is more out there for us. I can feel it. But I’ll do whatever you want me to. _

His words flirted with you for days, the tone of his voice haunted you. But, you soon came to a rather simple conclusion. Even though you were terrified, and you had no idea what you’d do without your daily Starbucks, your monthly nail and hair appointments, and the weekly brunches with your so called “friends”, you walked into work, and quit your job. You called him moments later, told him to do the same and that you’d arrange an estate sale for that very weekend. The two of you sold every last piece of everything you ever owned, and you followed him halfway around the world, much to your father’s shagrin. 

Four months later, you’ve sweated out your relaxer, your natural kinky curls now wild and free, your nails are short and chipped, and the mere smell of coffee makes your stomach turn. But, the two of you are happier than you’ve ever been, and you’re now the proud owners of the rundown Red Sea Diving Resort. You spend most of your days slowly trying to get your pride and joy ready for tourist season, but, at this rate, it’ll be this time next year before you finally do.

_ I cherish the day _

_ I won't go astray _

_ I won't be afraid _

_ You won't catch me running _

_ You're ruling the way that I move _

_ You take my air _

Your smile widens as you stroke his fluffy, thick beard, “Grew in fast.” You mumble.

His smile grows in return, his eyes crinkling at the corners, “You like it?” He whispers.

You nod quickly, tossing your book into the sand before you climb into his lap. You press your lips to his, digging your fingers into his hair as you settle against him. He moans as he circles his arms around your middle and presses you against his chest firmly, his large palm flattening against your exposed back. The kiss deepens as he pushes his tongue into your mouth, sweeping it along your bottom lip before exploring and massaging your own tongue. 

His fingers play with the strings of your bikini top, pulling slowly to untie the back before moving up to the string tied at your neck. You pull away from him and bite your bottom lip as you stare down at him, letting him free your breasts from the thin material of your black bikini. Your eyes slowly close as he brings his hot lips to your collarbone, placing slow kisses along your brown skin as he cups your left breast in his hand. 

He sucks your right nipple into his mouth and you pull instinctively on his hair as you hiss lightly. He swirls his tongue around your dark areola before flicking at your thick nipple as he squeezes and kneads your other breast. You roll your head to the side as you hold onto his shoulders, your fingers splaying out on his tanned skin. Your hips start to roll into his as your bikini bottoms stick to your sex. You feel his cock hardening beneath you, starting to poke into your ass through his ridiculous shorts. 

He releases your flesh and sends his eyes to yours, his irises bouncing back and forth. He lays back into the sand and rests his hands on your hips and gives you a firm squeeze. You trace a vein that pops out on his skin, tracing it down to the rim of his shorts as he pulls at the strings on either side of your bikini bottoms. You raise up, allowing him to remove the last stitch of clothing covering you to toss it next to your discarded top and book. 

He pulls himself free through the opening of his shorts as you settle back down. You watch as he strokes himself a few times, your fingers playing in his chest hair. Your pussy tightens as you watch him play with himself, your wetness beginning to drip as your clit throbs. You grab his cock from him, letting him drop his hand to the side as you start to pump him. You bite your lip as you stroke him, precum leaking from the tip. 

You raise up again and align your awaiting cunt with his dick. You sink down on him slowly, the two of you hissing as your body swallows him. He squeezes your hips in his hands as he lets out a breath between his teeth as you pull up, his dick popping out of you before you sit back down on him. 

You lean forward slightly, resting your hands on his chest as you start to ride him. You moan as your roll your hips and spread your fingers out on his broad chest. He helps you as you move, keeping his large hands on your hips and pushing and pulling as you roll and bounce. Within minutes, your writhing from ecstasy atop him, your hips crashing against his frantically. 

_ You show me how deep love can be _

You scratch your nails against his skin as you bounce on him, moans and mumbled words falling from your lips as your sex constricts, “Ari, baby.”

He groans loudly in return, sitting up quickly and wrapping an arm around your back as he flips your position. You wiggle down into the warm sand as he looms over you and pushes his knees into the backs of your thighs and ass. You hold onto his forearms as he begins pounding you into the sand, his thrusts deep and long and firm as he bucks into you. His skin slaps against yours as he fucks you  _ hard _ , your squeals and gasps mixing with the breeze before it carries them away. 

_ You're ruling the way that I move _

_ And I breathe your air _

_ You only can rescue me _

_ This is my prayer _

He strokes your spot with each thrust and you grunt loudly as he pushes you faster and faster toward your release. Your fingers dig into his veiny arms as you hold on for dear life, your legs hugged to his sides, ankles crossed around his back. His hair brushes lightly against your face as the thin material of his shorts rub against your thighs and pelvis, it all adding to your heightening sensory overload. 

Tears flood your eyes as he leans down to kiss you deeply, before he nuzzles into the crook of your neck. You wrap your arms around his neck, holding him to you as bumps raise on arms. His beard scratches at your neck and the side of your face as he nibbles on your earlobe. His shorts continue rub against your thighs, the sand beneath you heats your skin, the waves continue to crash behind you. The warm breeze envelopes the two of you as you begin to sob, your stomach in your throat as passion and lust and love for this man explodes in your chest. 

_ I cherish the day _

_ I won't go astray _

_ I won't be afraid _

_ You won't catch me running _

_ I cherish the day _

_ I won't go astray _

_ I won't be afraid _

_ Won't run away _

It’s all too much for you to bare. He slams into you one last time and you explode around him, your orgasm starting in the tips of your toes and rushing through your tense, tight body. Your walls constrict around him and he soon spills into you as you cry and convulse. You dig your hands into his hair and pull as he continues to slam into you, milking himself fully into your sex. 

He pushes his hands underneath you and pulls you up into his lap as he sits back on his hunches, keeping you plastered to him as tears slide down your cheeks, “I love you, baby girl.” He coos over and over, his breath ragged and rushed from his own release. 

He rests his forehead to yours, kissing the bridge of your nose before sweeping the emotion away from your cheeks. You kiss him hard before hiding your face back into his neck and shoulder as you continue to weep in his arms. He hums softly, rubbing slow circles into your back with his fingers. You drop kisses to his neck and shoulder and chest, whispering your love for him.

_ You show me how deep love can be _

_ You show me how deep love can be _

_ This is my prayer _

“I guess you can keep the shorts.” You giggle after you’ve calmed. 

You close your eyes as you feel his chuckle rumble through his chest, “Come on baby,” He starts, standing to his feet, pulling you with him, “Let’s go back to bed.”

You smile as he starts to pull you back into your run down resort. You may be unsure about the foreseeable future and the Red Sea Diving Resort, but your are certain about one thing, and one thing only. You love Ari Levinson.

_ I cherish the day _

_ I won't go astray _

_ I won't be afraid _

_ Won't run away _

_ Won't shy _

_ I cherish the day _

_ I won't go astray _

_ I cherish the day _

_ I cherish the day _

_ I cherish the day _

_ I cherish the day _

_ I cherish the day _


End file.
